


Ink

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James agrees to one of Kalti's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Lester shivered as Kalti slowly dragged the brush over his chest, marking his skin with swirling patterns of black ink. He gripped the door frame tightly, his arms stretched above his head and his knuckles turning white with the strain of staying still.

Sucking the brush thoughtfully, Kalti admired the contrast between the pale skin of his canvas and the deep, rich colour of the ink. Slowly, he worked his way lower, gently admonishing his lover who was twitching away from the silky feel of the brush as it stroked across his stomach. "Don't make me wash this off and start again, James."

"Just get a move on," Lester complained.

"You agreed to do this," Kalti pointed out with exaggerated patience. "And really you're getting off lightly. When my ancestors did this they tattooed the designs onto their skin, which would have taken a lot longer than just painting."

"It tickles," Lester muttered.

"Baby," Kalti teased him. He continued the intricate pattern down Lester's legs, making him turn around so that he could wrap the design all the way around. "Halfway there now. I just have to do your back and that sexy arse of yours."

Lester rolled his eyes. He still wasn't used to hearing that kind of compliment, even though Kalti made a point of telling him how attractive he was, mainly, Lester thought, because Kalti knew it disconcerted him and he liked to keep him off balance. Spreading his legs slightly, he tried to relax, but Kalti's feather-light touches as he carefully painted the intricate design onto his back kept him on edge. He knew that Kalti was well aware of the effect he was having, but he also knew that nothing would persuade his lover to deviate from whatever mischief he had planned when he was in this kind of a mood.

Finally, Kalti sat back on his heels. "You can turn around again but keep your arms up until the ink has all dried. If you smudge anything I'll have to start again."

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Lester tried to glare but the effect was dulled when his straining cock bounced as he moved.

"Because it's my birthday and you love me," Kalti told him with a smirk. "And when you're dry you're going to let me take you out and show you off and then we're going to come back here and I'm going to fuck you through the mattress. Next month on your birthday we'll go to the opera or a concert or whatever other torture you can come up with to pay me back."

"Oh you will definitely be ending up in a tuxedo but I won't be wasting my payback by spending the whole time in public." Lester smirked – he would definitely have to think up something wicked as revenge.

Kalti reached out and gently rubbed his palm against Lester's balls. "I'm glad I made you shave. It makes this easier." He dipped the brush back into the ink and grinned up at his lover.

Lester groaned, the thought of Kalti painting around his cock and balls making him shiver. "You are an evil tease."

"You love me anyway." Kalti winked. There was no need to paint the skin here, it wasn't part of the design he'd had planned, but he couldn't resist trying to drive his lover insane. Carefully he swept the brush over the freshly shaved skin, knowing the coolness of the ink and the silkiness of the bristles would feel incredible. He wasn't going to try for a complicated design – no one but him would ever see it and that was assuming they didn't mess it up in a minute anyway.

He dipped the brush back in the ink and then swirled it teasingly over Lester's balls, drawing a broken curse from him as his hips jerked forwards, seemingly of their own volition. "Did you want something, James?"

"I swear if you don't do something soon I'm going to take matters into my own hands..."

Kalti chuckled. "Well, since you ask so nicely." He ran the brush slowly along the length of Lester's cock and then in a slow circle around the head. Dipping it back in the ink he started a rhythm, from base to tip and then back again, sometimes sweeping it over the head, the ink mixing with the fluid leaking from it, sometimes tickling the underside before starting the journey back down again. From the look on Lester's face that wasn't what he'd meant by 'do something' but he wasn't objecting either.

When he thought he'd pushed his lover as far as he could he dropped the brush into the water and wrapped his hand around Lester's cock, stroking it firmly. Lester was gripping the doorframe so tightly now that Kalti thought he might leave marks in the wood. Kalti twisted his hand a little, knowing just what the other man liked by now. It only took another couple of strokes before he was coming, shouting Kalti's name and spattering him with his come.

Kalti grabbed a towel and cleaned the ink from his hands before wiping his face and gently cleaning Lester up as well. "I don't think the ink is edible so I didn't think a blow job was a good idea," he joked.

Lester chuckled and leaned down, tugging him to his feet so he could kiss him. He looked down at the drying ink on his cock. "I look like I have some kind of alien STD, Kalti." He grabbed the towel and dipped the edge in the bowl of water Kalti had been using to wash the brush.

"Um...." Kalti shifted uncomfortably. "It won't come off with water."

Lester froze and looked at him, raising one eyebrow elegantly. "So how do I get it off?"

Kalti smiled innocently. "I think oil should do it. Probably."

"Probably?"

"Well, we change all our skin cells once a month anyway, so it doesn't really matter, right?" He smiled again, backing up slightly as Lester continued to look at him impassively.

Rolling his eyes, Lester threw the towel at him. "If I have to wear a vest under my shirt for the next month to make sure no one else sees the ink I am going to find something very unpleasant to do to you."

"We're still going out tonight though, right? So I can show you off?" Kalti tried the puppy eyes that Connor had been teaching him. From the expression on Lester's face they weren't as effective on him as they were on the student.

Eventually, Lester sighed. "Yes, we're still going out as soon as I get dressed, but you might have mentioned that little fact before we started."

"I didn't want it to smudge when we were dancing." He looked down. "Sorry."

Lester leaned closer and kissed him softly. "It's a good job I love you, Kalti Matari."


End file.
